eventum_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Defdril
The Defdril are a native race to the continent of Newland, the Defdril call this continent Defdrillian. They're taller than humans, red-skinned, horned and hoofed. They live in the frozen northern mountains in huge citadels which have never been breached due to their formidable defences, Utar or "The Red Rock" is their capital, other citadels include, Refdan, Algar, Murcurar and Sargon. The current Defdril population is 75,000. An example of a Defdril male can be seen here. __TOC__ Non-Defdil aren't usually allowed into the Defdril citadels, the exception is made when a Defdril vouches for them, any Defdril can vouch for up to ten people at a time, if the people break any laws then they're branded as any Defdril would be. Capital: Utar "The Red Rock", originally founded by the senate but improved by many Defdril Kings. Other cities: Refdan - Second city, founded by Refdan the Revered Algar- Third city, founded by Algar the All-knowing Murcurar- Fourth city, founded by Murcurar the Magnificent Sargon- Fifth city, Founded by Sargon the Spectacular View an image for the citadels defences here: View an image for the capital's interior, other cities are similar on a smaller scale, here. * The Senate: The senate is comprised of 50 members, 10 from each of the Defdril citadels, they govern the Kingdom when there isn't a King. * The King: The King is chosen when a worthy Defdril draws the mystical sword from the stone, each King names the sword after he draws it from the stone. Nothing is carried in blood, only worthiness can draw the sword. * Becoming King: The new King renounces his family and becomes part of the Defdril royal family, the royal family being all of the Kings since the dawn of time. Your father becomes the last Defdril King and so on. Every year there are games held, these are called "Dominance Festivals", anyone can compete although a charging Defdril isn't an easy foe. Horns are usually locked and the winner is the one who knocks out their foe, no other limbs are allowed only headbutting. There is no surrender. The winner of the festival is allowed to be first in line when it comes to the "Drawing". The Drawing ceremony or "The Drawing" is when Defdril line up to attempt to draw the mystical sword which makes you King. Women aren't considered inferior although they're biologically weaker. They're expected to raise any children they may have. Men are considered better in most ways by everyone because there is always a Defdril King, never a Defdril Queen. Also, there are no women in the Defdril army. The breeding program was introduced by the senate when the Defdril population was in decline, the purpose was to reproduce at faster rates. The idea was that the fathers of Defdril women would seek out men they deemed worthy to impregnate their daughters, usually the strongest men, determined by the Dominance festivals, were chosen. Both the chosen man and the woman must be willing, from there the father would pay the chosen male a fee which would be refunded if the woman didn't become pregnant. Many of the more desirable Defdril men now have many children. The program has been deemed successful by many. All Defdril under go these training exercises: These are done in the belief that it makes the Defdril strong. (Breaking regime is punishable by branding). Training starts when the Defdril is 5 years old and lasts until they're 50, it's enforced by parents and training masters. - Whipping is used to improve the pain threshold. - Fasting is used to train the Defdril body to survive on the bare minimum. - Hard/long exercises are used to improve the bodies strength and stamina. - Weapons training involves all weapons but at aged 35 a Defdril can choose to specialize. - Formation training is vigorous, formations include shield wall, phalanx, Tseteudo, etc... which are trained from the beginning, exercises even include being shot at by crossbowman and archers to simulate a real battle. - Discipline is paramount, there is no such thing as a rogue Defdril. Defdril punishment is severe, you're given three chances, these chances come in brands on the skin of your left forearm, you can be branded up to three times, after that you're executed in private but everyone is told of your criminality. You pay the ultimate price and are dishonored. Dishonor is death and exclusion from society. The brand is in the shape of an X, for no particular reason. The standing army is comprised of 15,000 men, 3,000 from each citadel. An example of a Defdril footman can be seen here. An example of a Defdril Commander can be seen here.